The Madness of Soldiers and Fairies
by MatokiEmina
Summary: It started as a battle of Extra when it came to pair skating. But then, something more extraordinary happened. Welcome to the madness that is Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin.


Title: The Madness of Soldiers and Fairies

Anime/Pairing: Yuri! on Ice / Otabek x Yuri/ Otayuri

Word Count: 2,711

Disclamer: Kubo-sensei owns everything other than the plot. She's my goddess and I wouldn't claim the characters even if I wanted to.

Notes:

It's my first time posting something in this site. Please be kind to me. Constructive criticisms are okay. Thank you. I'm sorry to disappoint you because of some grammar errors and unnatural use of punctuation.

I had made this cause... _GFDI YURIO AND THAT WELCOME TO THE MADNESS AND OTABEK BANG BANG AND PINK NIPS AND TIGHT PANTS AND BOOTY AND I'M DYING_

 _Enjoy! Review!_

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky is more or less… _pissed_.

And, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by his only friend, Otabek Altin.

A frown deeper than usual, hands constantly wringing, teeth biting those soft lips to the point of almost bleeding… ( _Otabek just wanted to kiss them)_ Otabek is more or less worried.

So, after deep breaths, he approached the other—face not giving away any sign of nervousness he usually get whenever he's around the Russian Fairy.

"Yuri," he said, gaining the attention of the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Bottom lip jutted out into a cute pout and Otabek almost lost it. _Almost_.

"What do you think about that Pig and Viktor's pair skate?" Yurio asked seriously.

Otabek swallowed a huge wad of spit that was painfully stuck on his throat. Somehow, the question Yuri asked him was more nerve-wracking than when asked the last question in a million dollar game show and knowing which wire to cut in a bomb detonating in the last 10 seconds combined. A lot of formulations were running through his head, scratching his brain to give the best answer.

"It was dramatic," was what he came up with.

"I know right?!" Yurio bursts, slamming his hand at the table top with his eyes wide. "Seriously, those two are so Extra™."

Otabek nodded as a response.

"That's why, I also thought that I can't lose to them when it comes to Extraness™." Yuri grinned, eyes shining.

Otabek nodded again.

Puffing up his lungs, his eyes were suddenly down cast. Yuri's tone suddenly shifted into a mellow one, like a child asking for a candy. "So, will you be join me in beating those little shits in a pair skate of Extraness™?"

Otabek nodded— "Wait— _what?_ "

Looking up, Yuri's cheeks were rosy pink, a clear sign that he is embarrassed. "Pair skate with me, Beka."

 _(WHOWOULDN'TACCEPTTHATPROPOSALIFHE'STHATCUTEOHMYGHADMARRYMEYURIPLISETSKY)_ Otabek nodded like a robot.

* * *

They had asked Georgi to help them choreograph their sequence with a lot of coaxing, cursing (courtesy of Yuri), and promises of helping the hopeless romantic skater on wooing his new girlfriend. Fortunately, they were able to make the man agree with a reservation ticket for two in a prestigious restaurants.

"Welcome to the Madness," Georgi mumbled as he listens to the song. After a few minutes, he looks at Yuri. "Are you sure you wanted to skate to this? This song is a bit too strong."

"Don't underestimate us," Yuri glared. "There's no other song fit for defeating Viktor and his pig than this masterpiece Beka created."

"You made this?" Georgi looked at him in surprise.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Yuri grinned proudly, wrapping his arm around Otabek's neck as much he can with their height difference. "Otabek is the best DJ afterall!"

Flushed, Otabek smiled. "You flatter me, Yuri."

Seeing the interaction, a wicked glint passed on to Georgi's eyes which quickly goes away. "I'll do it. There's no one but me who is fit to choreograph a masterpiece for the two of you… _friends_."

* * *

When practice started, Otabek Altin started cursing the tight leggings they always wore.

He watches as Yuri glides across the ice, eyes serious. A tongue slid out of his mouth to wet his dry mouth and Otabek ran, yet again, to the comfort room.

The way Yuri bends, slides, and glances at him replays in his head as he does his Georgi Popovich, for choreographing a program taking advantage of how flexible Yuri is. Because of this, he is being sinful every passing day.

Otabek sighs as he wipes his hand with tissue, apologizing to his little soldiers who will never be born, ever.

When he came back, Yuri was done with his part and came to meet him halfway across the rink with the most innocent smile. "There you are!"

"Where have you been, again?" Georgi asked, though Otabek thinks he knows where he has really gone and done.

"Comfort room. Diarrhea," he said as minimal as possible.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked. Otabek cursed himself for putting that worried look on the other's face. "Do you think you should rest?"

"Don't worry, Yuratchka. I'm fine." Otabek smiled to show the other that he is well. "I can do this."

Taking a deep breath, he focused on what Georgi teaches him to do. Mind clearing of other thoughts other than not disappointing the Russian Fairy.

And that mindset helped him… most of the times.

"Where's Otabek going?" Yuri asked after he had the part where he slides on the ice with his body bended and shirt up showing a bit of flesh from the tummy.

Georgi laughed. "Bathroom. _Diarrhea_."

* * *

The Hero of Kazakhstan's jaw would dropped to the ground if it weren't attached to his face. When Yuri Plisetsky said he would do it Extra™, he wasn't kidding.

There, standing before him, is the Russian Fairy in dark smudged eyeliner ( _Thank you, Georgi Popovich_ ), sparkly purple jacket over a black sleeveless top with ripped hem. His blond hair tied behind his head in a half pony with dark sunglasses resting on top of his head. _He. Is. Gorgeous._

"Ready to beat those annoying little shits?" Yuri asked, eyes looking at him sharply while grinning.

Otabek nodded with determination.

"Go at him with a _bang_ like I told you to," Georgi whispered to him. "Who knows, maybe little Yuri will let you _piston_ him after this."

Georgi left with a laugh and a wink.

"What'd he tell you?" Yuri asked, concerned.

Otabek composed himself and smiled. "Let's go with a _bang."_

Yuri grinned and nodded.

* * *

The whole dome was full of people, all anticipating their performance. Banners here and there are seen with their names plastered on it. You can also hear squeals and cheers for them. But Yuri Plisetsky didn't let it distract him.

"Yurio, we're proud of you, son!" He can hear Viktor and the japanese Yuuri cheer. He almost go and curse them out if it wasn't for the lights already dimming.

Looking ahead, he sees Otabek give him a thumbs up, a sign they both have been giving each other to encourage one another. Sighing, he put on his glasses and stood.

The lights turned purple and the music started, Yuri Plisetsky turned like he owns the rink, and at the moment, everyone was convinced he does.

Otabek gulped as Yuri literally strip-teased everyone with his jacket he almost took off but didn't, bending like he means it. Then he skates away and there goes the sequences.

Everyone was in awe, clutching at everything that they had their hands on. The way Yuri skated and the choreography and the sequences was enough for everyone to go insane.

And when Yuri finally did get rid of the jacket, everyone has lost their minds. Otabek looked on and took a deep breath, willing his soldier to not get excited at the sight of the spectacle that was Yuri Plisetsky. But then he forgot the little surprise Georgi had given him by the form of the top Yuri was wearing.

When Yuri skated and then bends, his top flew all the way to his collar, exposing everything that the shirt was covering this whole time. All that Otabek was able to think was _pink_.

But the millisecond that Yuri looked at him with a sinful glance was enough to wake him up from the madness that was going on inside his head.

Hand forming a gun, he shot Yuri, and started to skate.

He skated with seriousness. Like a man captivated by a woman's allure, following the other like a puppet. Then the sequences came.

Triple salchow, double loop, quadruple lutz and he had broken out of the spell of the beautiful stranger he had blindly followed. Skating close to him, he held Yuri's face softly, like he was aiming for a kiss. But then he broke out at the last centimeters and skated away with a spread eagle.

Yuri followed him with a triple loop and a quadruple salchow, longing for his touch as he spread his hand for him. But as Otabek reaches for his love's hand, he passed through him as Yuri performs an Ina Bauer.

The push and pull story of their program was driving the people nuts. Would he take it, or not? He's falling for him, or not? Is he going to bang him, or not? It was frustrating to watch. They are indeed, thrown into the madness.

As their program was nearing the end, they spun whilst holding each other, Otabek is seen lovingly caressing Yuri's face and Yuri leaning on to it, but then Otabek let go yet again and skated towards the end of the rink with the wickedest smile leaving Yuri in frustration by himself at the middle.

With great anger, he picked his glasses and throws it at Otabek's direction, ending the splendid and well-done program.

They both panted as the cheers erupted. Otabek smiled and he skated near Yuri again and they held hands and bowed then skated around the rink to pick up the gifts given to them by their fans.

When they're in the waiting area, Yuri pounced him like a cat. "We did it, Beka! We were awesome! We're the best at that pair skate! Who cares about Viktor and his pig?"

Otabek smiled and caught Yuri, unknowingly holding him by his butt. "You were… _sexy_ , Yuratchika."

Something in Yuri's eyes changed and the next thing Otabek knew, the blonde was attacking his lips with his. Teeth gnashed against each other, tongue exploring each other's cavern… it was too much for Otabek whose knees became weak.

Mustering his strength, he slammed Yuri at the counter top, the younger's legs still wrapped around his leg and demanding friction in their nether regions.

"Yura…" Otabek panted and groaned. "You're making this… _unh_ … too hard to stop… _ahh…_ myself."

Erotic giggling filled Otabek's ears. "Then don't," Yuri whispered, nipping on his earlobes.

Something in Otabek snapped, and his hand had already ripped the wretched tight pants on Yuri whilst the other does the same for him.

"Someone's excited," Yuri commented with a smirk. Otabek scoffed but that turned into a moan as Yuri had held onto his soldier tight.

He pumped agonizingly slow, with a wicked grin on his face making Otabek groan in frustration. But then Yuri let out a mewl when Beka had pinched his pink bud.

Otabek is having a feast with those rosy nips he had just seen for the first time 10 minutes ago and he is definitely having a time of his life with all sorts of melody entering his ears from the blonde.

"Beka… _ungh…_ I can't…" Yuri's other hand crawled up to his hair, clutching it tightly whilst moaning. "St _ahh_ p… Take me, already."

Licking his lips, Otabek reached out for some kind of lubricant in the dresser's drawer, but unfortunately, he can' find one.

"Yuratchika…" Otabek bit Yuri's lip. "I don't want to hurt you… I can't find lube."

"We have natural… _nghh_ … _hahh_ … lube, Beka," Yuri said, kissing him one last time before sucking onto Otabek's fingers.

Looking at Yuri suck on his digit was almost enough to make him explode but then Yuri released them with a pop and make his way to kneel in front of him.

Hungrily, Yuri devoured the soldier standing proudly in front of him, making Otabek almost scream. It sensation was amazing and Otabek Altin was clutched on the bobbing blonde's hair for dear life. When he felt like he was about to shoot, he pulled the younger away to stop him and entered the wet digit inside him.

Yuri gasped as Otabek slowly prepare him. Pumping his fingers and slowly coating the rim the liquid. It stung when it came to the third finger but it also felt good, making Yuri scratch on Otabek's back. Crescent shape wounds were all over the older's behind but he doesn't' mind. In fact, it seems to serve as his fuel to go further.

" _Ahh…_ Beka… enough," Yuri practically begged. "Put it already— _Aahh!_ "

Otabek surprised him when he suddenly entered. They both gasp feeling they are experiencing. Yuri had never felt so full and in so much pain in his life. It was like Lilia made him do splits for the entire day.

But when Otabek started slowly moving, it was like Yuri had gone to heaven at the pleasure he was experiencing.

"You're so tight…" Otabek grunted, but Yuri hadn't heard a thing—too lost at everything that was happening to him.

Otabek had picked up his speed and it had truly made Yuri cry at the top of his lungs, especially when he hits that particular spot that makes him see bright sparkly lights.

"I'm… _ngh_ … close," Otabek panted, thrusting inside Yuri with all the feeling he had hidden all these years.

Yuri was a mess. He had been crying with everything, but he still managed to utter: "Together…"

And truly, they had released all their little fairies and soldiers—inside and all over each other—together with a kiss.

It was silent for a few moments, both catching their breaths and internalizing what have had transpired just now.

When everything had finally sinked into both of their minds, a tomato would go kill himself in shame if he sees how red their faces are.

It was Otabek who snapped out of it first. "Y-Yura—"

"Don't." As if already knowing what his friend's response is, Yuri cut him off with a steel gaze. "Don't apologize. I… I liked it too. I like—no. I _love_ you, Otabek Altin. I have for a long time and… don't you dare regret what had just happened because I would surely get mad at you."

Otabek's heart was gonna burst out of his chest because of Yuri's confession. Based on the sharp stare and flushed face, he knew that the younger had mustered up all the courage he had for that one. And for that, the Hero of Kazakhstan is truly proud.

"I love you, too, Yuri Plisetsky," he said, eyes brimming with unshed tears. This day was truly the best day.

Yuri chuckled at silly expression on his face and wiped his eyes. "I know. I heard you moaning my name during the times you disappeared from practice. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out?"

Otabek blushed in embarrassment.

Wrapping his arms around him, Yuri whispered: "But it's all thanks to that that I had the will to confess. I thought I was going to carry these feels to the grave."

Otabek sniffed hugged Yuri tighter, in which the blonde had let out a moan. It seems like they both had forgotten that they were still connected.

"Are you seriously getting hard again?"

"Can't we have a round 2?" Otabek asked making Yuri laugh.

But then a knock brought them back to reality. "Come out in five. A lot people are waiting for you guys," said Yakov.

"I told you, Yakov. The people can wait." They can hear Georgi and Mila complain behind the door, followed by footsteps.

Bashful, they reluctantly let go. They tried to make themselves as proper as possible with Yuri's sudden lost of ability to stand on his own.

"Don't apologize," Yuri said, pecking Otabek in his lips. "It was magical."

And they both go out there, with Yuri trying as hard as he can to walk without limping with Otabek not leaving his side, ever.

* * *

"Ah, young love," Viktor said as he looks at Yuri and Otabek, whispering to themselves.

Yuuri Katsuki, though, had blushed furiously. "Do you think… they had done _it_?" he asked, unsure.

Viktor could only smirk as he sees their son try not to limp. "He reminds me of you when we had done it for the first time, Yuuri."

"Viktor!"

* * *

Otabek and Yuri's whispering conversation when Viktor and Yuuri were looking at them without them knowing.

"Does that mean we're dating?"

"Otabek, I had let you fuck the life out of me. Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I'm sorry. I love you."

Yuri blushes and couldn't stop himself from kissing the other, earning a squeal from all the thousands of people from the dome.

The picture of it from Phichit became a treasure in everyone's cellphones, computers, and hearts.


End file.
